Please excuse us we're crazy
by InkosDelirium
Summary: Jess and Nuit, two 21st century girls that are phans get zapped back to the Phantoms of the Opera's time, same old same old? NOPE! These two are sisters who are complete opposites except for two things, their both crazy and they both adore Erik. Newest ch
1. HOLY CUMBUCKETS!

Jess and Nuit, two 21st century girls get zapped back to time, same old same old? NOPE! These two are sisters who are complete opposites except for two things their both crazy and they both adore Erik...

Nuit, the older sister, she is very slender, 5'4, has nice curves and is half hispanic half Egyptian.

She can speak french, english and spanish! Her style is mostly punk, rock, black hair and black eyes. She is 16.

Jess, the younger sister, she is 14 and about 4'11. She is chubbier but has larger curves. She is also hyper. She is preppy and happy.

Hispanic, black hair with many blond streaks and black eyes.

ONly speaks English.

"Come on, Nuit! Youre going to miss the scene," my excited sister, Jess yelled.

"I'm coming, I yelled back, clutching the two steaming cups of mouthwatering

noodles. Put it on pause you...you...Spork!

Ah, a normal argument in the fan girls house while watching their number one

favorite movie, Phantom of the Opera (followed closely by Pirates of the

Caribbean).

Anyway, my sister and I were watching Phantom of the Opera on a lazy Saturday,

eating our way through Maruchan noodles.

"OMFG!" a scream ran through the air, "Nuit, hurry up! This is where he starts

to sing!" she sighed.

I quickened my pace and jumped on the couch behind her, watching the lights in

the opera slowly blowing out.

"Oh yeah, here are your noodles..."

"Muah ha ha ha ha ha!" she replied, "Mine, my own, my precious...OH ERIK! YAY!"

'Insolent boy, this slave of fashion basking in your glory. Ignorant fool, this

brave young suitor sharing in my triumph!'

"Dont you love it when he sounds all controlling?" Jess swooned.

I cracked a small smile, "Hey Jess, think of how he must be in bed then..." I

grinned and Jess was rolling around laughing.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" another voice said from behind us. We both

whirled quickly around to see...

LOUIS!" we both yelled, glomping him.

Louis was one of my best friends and he also loved Phantom of the Opera. His

name was French, so it was pronounced loo-e. hehe.

"Um...kinda claustrophobic here ..."

"Oops! Sorry."

We both grinned and turned back around to watch Christine's dead fish look.

"You know, I wonder if her eyes dry out when she looks like that." Jess said

"Well between staring like that and the amount of hairspray in her hair, I would

guess their dried out. Thus the look." I said triumphantly

'He's there the Phantom of the Opera...A. Louis winced

"Okay, maybe she does go a bit too high."

We were all silent for the next scenes, except for some small slurps and chewing

and occasionally "Holy cumbuckets he's hot" and a "My preciouss".

Many tissues and "Die Christines later, we were all humming Masquerade! Paper

faces on parade. Hide your face so the world will never find you'

"Sniff" Jess wimpered, "Nuit, that was so sad!"

"I know," I replied, Holy Sh! Its nine o'clock already!

Louis looked up, "OMFG it is! I have to go."

"Bye Louis!" we both crowed while hugging each other, still upset about Phantom

of the Opera.

"Hey Jess, watch it again?" I asked.

"Of course! she replied and soon Erik's soft crooning filled the room once more.


	2. leggo my eggo

Disclaimer: I dont own Erik... But I own a squeaky pirate ducky that is named

Squee and all my characters. SO HA! By the way, in this chapter I have nothing

against gays. Hell, my parents are lesbians. I am just showing how some people

are so mean towards them. Ok PEACE:)

OK I know I didnt explain much before so here is info on LOUIS! He is white,

tall, longs to be a photographer or a filmer. LOVES art. He has the most perfect

blue eyes. HE is a rocker that knows almost every single band and he also loves

Madonna. He is what i call the " not yet gay best friend" HE is the one I can

tell all my troubles too and he has the best relationship advice.

Nuit's POV:

I woke up to a banging on the door. "NUIT! JESS! You guys better be getting

ready for school! You have about 5 minutes to get ready..."

"hmm...snorrt..." Jess said while my smart answer was "Weddings? I love weddings

...drinks all around...snrf..."

"You guys! I mean it! the strange disembodied voice said.

"WOW! Its a ghost" Jess said. So the next 5 minutes were promptly put to use to

find this strange morning spirit.

"You are both idiots" the voice said.

"Wait a cotton picking second!" Jess yelled "I know that voice!"

We turned...

"LOUIS!"

" OK were up!" We shouted to Louis, "Now get out! We need to butcher random

songs while getting dressed."

Louis laughed softly and walked out into the kitchen. "WHOA! he said you have

EGGOS!"

"NO...NOT MY PRECIOUS!" Jess yelled out.

We both quickly got dressed. I was wearing a red and black plaid schoolgirl

skirt, 3 leather belts with either studs or spikes on them, a leather wristband

with thumb cuffs attached and a 'The 69 Eyes' wristband and my Eyeliner and

sunglasses and black collar (a collar I got at PetCo that was black leather and

had small spikes on it). All this was completed with a black shirt with a red

heart stitched on with white thread and my red and black knee highs. Slung over

my shoulder was my bag which said 'I think therefore I kill' On my feet were my

traditional black army boots.

Jess on the other hand, was wearing my counterpart. She had on a jean skirt,

with a pink flower stitched in and a pink and white peasant top. She was wearing

2 bracelets that were silver and had little charms on them. Pink sunglasses and

little silver hoops on her ears. She had on regular white tennis shoes with a

bag that said 'Little Angel...NOT' In her hair she put some butterfly clips.

Together, after taking a last look into the mirror, we headed into the kitchen.

Louis was lounging on the counter eating Eggos

"Louis," I yelled over from the dining room "please make me some?"

"OH! AND ME SOME TO!" Jess screamed over, putting on her best puppy dog look.

"FINE I WILL!...lazy asses."

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" I yelled out.

"GOOD!" he yelled back.

After receiving our various flavored Eggos (cinnamon, chocolate chip...etc..)

We walked out the door to school.


	3. a series of unfortunate events

Disclaimer: I dont own Erik... But I own a squeaky pirate ducky that is named

Squee and all my characters SO HA! By the way, in this chapter I have nothing

against gays, hell my parents are lesbians, I am just showing the way that some

people are so mean against them. Ok PEACE:) PLEASE REVIEW!

Jess's POV:

ok its my turn now ...ahem...

Once we got to school, we went our own separate ways. Nuit and Louis went up to

their 10th grade classroom and I went to my 8th grade room. Suddenly my cell

phone rang. I looked around, making sure no teachers were nearby, then answered

it. It was Nuit.

"Hey Jess, I might not be able to walk you home today. I kinda got a

detention...hehe" "WHAT!" I said " It's the first day back, how do you get

detention on the first day back?"

"...Umm...apparently if you K.O. someone you get detention

"UGH. Whatever, I said, "I'll see you at home then"

"OK then, remember Japanese food tonight!"

"Kay. Bye," I said then hung up. Ugh how can my sister get detention on the

first day of school! Oh well. I should get going to my class now.

Nuit's POV:

When Louis and I walked to our floor, I heard a voice say, "So, back again and

still friends with 'gayer', Nuit?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled, not even bothering to turn around to see who it

was. I knew. It was Rick Grallant, the stereotypical dumb jock that had been

trying to make me go out with him since I refused his offer for Junior prom. I

had instead gone with Louis as friends, as he couldn't get Madonna to answer any

of his letters. Because Rick hadn't been able to get me to be with him, he now

insulted Louis about his unknown sexuality every time he could.

"Come on Louis, be a man stand up for yourself. Or are you too delicate?" Rick

taunted. Louis put his head down and mumbled "I dont like to fight. I dont

believe in it"

"AWW look, Rick said, "the little gay cant even fight for himself."

In a rage of anger, I brought my fist straight into Rick's gut.

"AUGG!" He yelled doubling over.

Taking this opportunity, I brought my foot down over his back forcing him on the

floor. Straddling his back, I pulled his arm behind him sharply and said " DONT

YOU EVER INSULT LOUIS AGAIN YOU HEAR ME?"

"yes he whimpered.

I heard the tapping of high heels.

"Whats going on over here?... Nuit! What did you do to him! Let him go

immediately!" I did and slowly got up, facing "The Grinch."

She was the principal. At 5 foot 9 inches, she stood an impressive height over

me and with her scowl she could frighten even the bravest of teachers.

"Nuit Elena Schwartz, you are in big trouble unless you have a good reason for

doing this" She said.

"I do," I answered back, He was insulting both Louis and gay people."

"Rick! she gasped, We try to keep this school an open-minded community. You know

what? Detention for both of you. Nuit you are lucky that you aren't getting

worse. With that, she walked away mumbling, shaking her head and tsking about

kids today.

After all the excitement was done, Louis smiled and thanked me. Then he smirked

and said "Now you have to call Jess and tell her you got detention."

"Damn it! I said, She is going to be pissed."

I called her and she was pissed, but dealt with it and hung up. The rest of the

day I really dont remember. I slept through it mostly...HEHE

Jess's POV:

So after my student counsel meeting and Future leaders of America meeting, I

headed home. On the way home, I saw a sign for a yard sale. I love yard sales,

so I browsed through the boxes of stuff. I came across a small silver charm that

was a small model of the laughing and crying theater masks and had a small rose

etched into each side.

"EEK!" I gasped, "This is perfect! It is so beautiful!"

I quickly asked the old woman at the front how much it was. She glanced at it

then smiled a knowing smile. Thats when I looked at her appearance.

She had a long blond braid down her back and a long white dress on. In her hand

she held a cane and on her feet were ballet dancers shoes.

"That, my dear, is free for you. You found it and I haven't seen it in ages.

That charm, she continued, was from my great, great grandmother

"But then I cant possibly have it for free! I said.

"Child, she replied, it is mine to choose who to give it to and you seem like

you would understand it the most and make the most of it"

"Ok, I said a little confused.

I left, went home, and ordered the Japanese food. Then the door banged open.

"IM HOME!" I heard Nuit yell.

"OK! Im in the kitchen Im ordering the food."

"I'll set up the movie! she yelled back.

"YAY!" I replied.

"Um, excuse me? what are you saying? the man on the phone said .

...hm? OH yeah! Your on the phone. OK, I want 2 beef teriyakis and

Nuit's POV:

I came home and heard Jess on the phone. After we established that she was

ordering in, I told her I was going to set up the Phantom of the Opera DVD. The

phone then rang, "Hello? I said as I picked it up.

"Is this Nuit Schwartz?"

Um...yeah it is. Why? "

This is the Saint Vincent's Hospital, your friend Louis Capici was in a very

serious car accident."

"What! I shouted, starting to tear up.

Today at 5:00 your friend was coming home from the grocery store when a drunk

driver came swerving around the corner and crashed into him, causing him to

crash into a lamp pole. We took them both to the hospital but..."

"BUT what? I said, sinking lower into the chair. Jess, by now, had also picked

up the phone and her lip was starting to quiver. A sure sign she was about to

cry.

"Ahem.. but on the way, your friendhe...flat-lined. I am very sorry Ms.. Do you

know of any of his family members that we can call to have them take care of

funeral arrangements?"

" No, I sniffled, they all died when he was younger. I will take care of all

funeral arrangements."

"Ok miss. He is now at the Manhattan Mortuary. The number there is 1212-5-5678."

Thank you. Goodbye. and they hung up.

I felt a tear drip down my cheek and looked up to see Jess leaning over the back

of the chair starting to cry.

Oh Jess, I said, my voice cracking. She jumped over and we both cried, only

getting up to recieve the food we had ordered before. She put it in the fridge

and walked back over. We went over to my bed ( queen size) and cried ourselves

to sleep, holding each other the whole time.

Meanwhile downstairs a small charm lay forgotten within Jess's jacket pocket.

Forgotten in all the tragedy.


	4. Of Phantoms and Phans

Oh my God! I'm so happy people read my story YAY! So as promised here is my

newest chapter :) This is gonna be a long one. Love me, people. I did this while

having horrible cramps.

Nuit's POV:

I woke up squinting my eyes to the sun streaming in through the slants in the

blinds. wha? I said twisting the covers from around my body. Whilst turning, I

hit something soft and warm. I turned around and saw Jess. Instantly, like a

plunge into an icy pool, the memories of the night before resurfaced in my mind.

Gasping, I slowly took a few deep breaths and calmed myself. I'm going to get

through this I thought to myself. If not for me then at least for Jess.

I lightly pushed Jess to the side, smiling softly as she slightly mewled in her

sleep. Slowly a smirk made it across my face. Quietly, making sure I didn't

disturb her, I crept to the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, I took a large (and I mean LARGE. Fishbowl size) mug

and filled it with ice cold water from the bathtub. Walking back carefully, I

lifted the mug and put it on the bedside table. Then I slowly inched the sheet

completely off of Jess. I stopped, waiting for her to move. All she did was

mumble and curl into her pillow. Then I brought the mug over and lifted it high

and dumped out all the water on Jess.

"AH!" was suddenly heard all around the world at that second, and several people

in the Alps claim to this day that they had heard a eerie echoing scream up in

the mountains that day. She sat straight up like a vampire coming out of sleep

and start looking wildly around. That set me off...I started laughing

hysterically.

Jess's POV:

So I had just been having a nice dream about sea otters...yes, sea ottersI was

one and I had been eating crabs on my back and then I was turning toward the

water and SPLOSH! I had actually felt icy cold water all over me. So I did the

most natural thing to me...I screamed. Loudly too.

I sat up and looked around quickly for Nuit. That's when I heard it and saw it,

Nuit holding a the large mug and laughing her ass off.

"Oh my God, Nuit! That was cold!"

"I know," she said with a slight smirk on her face. but hey, since you've

showered already she giggles, ...then get a move on it. We have to set up

arrangements for Louis."

"Oh, yeah." I said. Although it had happened yesterday, it seemed so surreal.

Louis had been there for us for what seemed like forever and for him to suddenly

be gone was still too hard for me to grasp.

"Hey," she said, "Jess look up at me." Nuit grasped my chin, bringing my face to

look at her. "Louis would want us to be happy, you know that."

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied, still unsure.

"Come here," Nuit said, holding her arms open for a hug. I came forward and was

soon engulfed in the smell of roses and various spices. I sniffed deeply and

found my nerves slowly calming. "Now come on, get dressed, we have things to

attend to" Nuit called out while walking into the kitchen.

Nuit's POV:

I called out to Jess while I was walking out to get dressed. Grabbing my outfit

for today I walked to the bathroom. Once inside I locked the door and turned the

shower on to very hot. Curling up directly under the spray, I let out a few

sobs. Fortunately, the sound of running water masked the sound from outside the

bathroom. Calming down, I stood up and let the water stream down my skin. Then

getting out, I slowly brushed my hair and got dressed in this outfit. I gave a

weak smile to the mirror and headed toward the living room phone to make several

calls including the mortuary and several close friends. On a last minute thought

I remembered that Louis had once said that he wanted to be cremated so that his

spirit could be free to travel and explore.

Jess's POV:

"So, the wake will be today." I sighed to myself. I looked in my closet; all

color...hm...I looked to the very back. "AHA!" I triumphantly yelled, pulling

out one black dress. While going to the bathroom I smelled toastum...toasting. I

yelled out, "Put out the cream cheese and jam!" Once inside the bathroom I took

a quick shower and quickly pulled my dress on. Whoo..." I sighed. "No deodorant

marks...yay." Slightly curling my hair, I trounced out to the dining room. Eight

pieces of toast, a very large vegetable plate with dip in the middle, a plate of

lox and cream cheese, cheese and crackers and a sponge cake were all on the

table.

"Ooh," I said reaching out for some lox. Nuit who was sitting in the chair right

in front of me, slapped my hand away,

Its not or you, stupid, it's for the wake. You can eat the toast and cream

cheese though.

"That's it?" I whined.

"Yes Jess, that's it" I snatched two pieces of toast and smothered them in cream

cheese. Ah...cream cheese. "So Nuit,"

"What?"

"When is this wake going to be?"

"Around noon, I already ordered flowers." the doorbell rang. "Oh, that would be

them now. I'll go get them, Nuit said. I took this opportunity to grab one piece

of lox.

Nuit's POV:

Hearing the door ring, I got up to get it. While exiting the dining room, I saw

Jess sneak a piece of lox but didn't say anything about it. Getting to the door

I saw a truck and a man who was carrying what looked like a very heavy bouquet

of flowers. I looked at him and at the truck. All the flowers were beautiful

white lilies. Louis's favorite.

"Umm...A Miss Nuit Schwartz?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Ok ma'am, just sign here." I quickly did and got the huge bouquet of around 100

flowers. Closing the door with my foot, I struggled to get in all the flowers.

Once inside, I called out to Jess to help me set everything up by placing the

flowers around the house in little arrangements.

(I'm skipping the actual wake because I'm lazy. See? No fake excuse!)

After the wake, the urn which contained Louis's ashes was delivered. Calling out

to Jess, who was currently looking through a scrapbook and eating leftover lox,

I asked her if she wanted to help me spread the ashes. "That's a stupid question

Nuit, of course I do."

"Okay then get changed."

Jess met me in the Living room 15 minutes later wearing regular blue jeans with

peach peasant top, white sneakers, a small peach purse that she slung over her

shoulder and her charm bracelets. I was wearing Black bondage pants, (not only

are they silent when you walk but they start at the top of your pelvic boneyou

know how your hips have that bone that kinda juts out) I had on a spike belt and

a very form fitting red tank top that showed cleavage and really showed off my

curves. Grabbing a single wristband and my satchel bag, I completed my look with

my Army boots.

Grabbing Jess's jacket, I saw something fall out.

"Hey Jess you dropped this really nice charm"

"Oh yeah, that." she said, "I picked it up at a yard sale...isn't it nice?"

"Yeah, it is. Do you want me to put it on for you?"

"Really! Thanks Nuit" As I put it on her bracelet, I admired the fine

craftsmanship of the small roses and of the masks.

"Okay come on Jess, I got the car"

Yes, I know usually 16 year olds don't have cars but since our parents are

always away and we need to get places my mom made an agreement with the mayor:

One accident and it's taken away. In order to be able to drive I had to take the

test twice and had to get a almost perfect score on both times. I had passed and

thus the beautiful Silver Porsche Carrera GT!

Driving down to the river, Jess and I exchanged funny stories and memories. As

we pulled up by the gate, I told Jess to sneak with me to the spot'. The spot

was a secret hiding place that Louis and I had found when we were around nine

years old. Crossing behind the old drain pipe there was a small clean clearing.

Inside there were flowers growing and you could see and hear the river going by.

The only people who knew of this spot were me, Louis and after 1 year of begging

and offering to do our chores...Jess. This spot had become our favorite place to

hang out; for me and Louis to chat and for Jess to collect flowers and weave

grass baskets. Many times we had picnics or just laid around looking at the

clouds or stars in the sky contemplating life or just enjoying it.

Taking the urn and taking off the top, I took out a handful of the ash.

"Area of peace and tranquility, area of want and need and forgiveness, one of

our friends has died. We spread his ashes here to ensure a happy after life and

to be accepted to become one with your land." Slowly I spread the ashes around

while turning in a circle. Silent tears streaking down my face.

Jess's POV:

I had glanced at Nuit while she was spreading the ashes. Seeing tears running

down her cheeks, I feel really sorry for her. Louis had always been there for

her and for his to be suddenly gone... She doesnt know but I heard her in the

bathroom crying. I have seen her training her sword fighting and working out

even harder. I don't think she is aware yet of how much this has affected her.

I sighed slightly. Reaching down to the urn, I took a handful of ashes, "Louis,

I knew you pretty well and you were a brother to me, I wish...I wish you were

still alive." Spreading the ashes around neither of us noticed the charm

starting to glow a small blue light.

Picking up another handful I made a second wish. "Louis, I know that you would

want Nuit to be happy, so my second wish is that we could go somewhere she

really yearns to go." I spun around, spreading the ashes and not noticing the

blue glow on my bracelet grow even brighter.

Nuit's POV:

I heard Jess plop down on the grass beside me, I held my hand out and she sighed

as she took it and pulled herself up. Spinning around, we said a quiet prayer

for Louis before dizzily falling to the ground. Pulling Jess to my side we

slowly drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later I woke up. I had no idea where we were. I glanced

frantically at my side and silently sighed in relief when I saw that Jess was

still at my side. Looking on my other side I saw my bag lying there. Picking it

up I took out my mechanical pencil and a piece of paper and a safety pin. After

jotting down a quick note and pinning to Jess's shirt, I got up. Looking around

I figured we were somewhere near a body of water, I could smell the dampness of

the stone. What the-- stone? Butthen we would have to be underground. Climbing

over the rocks that were splayed out all around me, I almost fainted at the

sight. THE lake. No, ERIK'S lake!

Running back to Jess, I immediately stopped, seeing a tall man with a bone white

mask approaching her. Silently I climbed above onto a rock that jutted out about

10 feet above where they were. Knowing that she wakes when people stare at her

intensely (weird, right?) I crossed my fingers that she wouldnt scream.

After about 5 seconds of him staring, Jess opened her eyes up. Instead of

screaming like I though she would, she looked in front of her, rubbed her eyes

and...started poking THE Phantom. It was actually quite amusing. He jumping

nearly a foot when she did this (he obviously wasn't expecting it) He looked at

her like she was a deranged criminal, which I'm not so sure she isn't. Turning

her focus away she read the letter and glared at it. Erik, was still currently

in shock that this...this child had poked him of all things. Then she did

something not even I expected. She yelled out, "Nuit! Get over here!"

Silently jumping down right in front of them (10 feet down!) I landed in a

crouched position. The Phantom seemed even more surprised at that and took a

step forward.

"Qui es-vous? Que faites-vous? que faites-vous ici?" Erik said growling.

Me knowing a lot of languages (yay me) Immediately replied, "Excusez-moi

monsieur. Pouvez-vous parler anglais?

Then man turned to look at me from where he had been growling at Jess. "Yes, I

can."

At that point I could practically hear Jess singing in her head "He can

understand me YAYI can talk to him YAYI can ask for his shirt YAY..."

"Oh, umm...good...so this is awkward." I replied.

"Who are you? His arm slipping toward his side slowly, to where we all know he

keeps his Punjab lasso.

"We're from the future" Jess piped up doing the Star Trek thing with her

fingers. I smacked myself on the head, then paused and smacked her. The Phantom

stared at this interaction.

"You liefrom the futureHa. Who told you how to get here?"

"Umm...dude?" Jess said, "We have proof that we are from the future."

"Let me see the proof then." Jess suddenly went for my bag. Knowing what she was

thinking, I started digging around until I found what she wanted. My iPod.

"Wait Jess the song next on that is..."

It was too lateshe was already shoving the earphones into his ears and turning

it on. What happened next was the funniest thing in the world. Jess turned on

the iPod, then she pressed play. As the first rifts of Avenged Sevenfold 'I

won't see you tonight part two' began at full blast. Erik jumpednot one or two

feet, but more around five...to on top of a rock and began cursing in French

about "that unholy racket" All in the matter of about five seconds.

Avenged Sevenfold." I said finishing my sentence lamely, "Ahem...Sir...that was

a type of music from our time."

"That...that NOISE was MUSIC!"

"Hey!" I went over on reflex and punched him in the arm hard. (years of

training) Then I slowly realized what I had doneI had punched The Phantom Of The

Freaking Opera.

Seeing my iPod laying on the ground I quickly scooped it up. The man looked at

Jess imploringly, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Music and fighting is her life. Take one away from her and she would kill

everyone." Erik then looked back me almost appraisingly; not that I noticed, I

was giving my iPod a full examination for scrapes or a low battery. Luckily the

night before i had charged it so it blinked happily at full battery. The red

nail polish eyes that Jess had done on it a while ago shined happily. Smiling at

it fondly, I quickly ran through my genres until I reached classical.

Meanwhile Jess was talking to him, "So Erik.." His whole body stiffened...

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!"

Almost lazily (well nothing happened to my baby, so I didn't really care about

much after that) I walked over, Ok look, in the future we have documents that

tell us who everyone in the past was.

Yes I slightly lied, but you can't exactly say "Well, youre famous in our time.

Everyone loves you" to a man who's life work is staying below the radar.

Still gaping at our wonderful future knowledge, I reached out my hand with my

iPod in it.

"Here, put these in your ears.

"But that noise.."

"No, this is different musicjust put it in." Cautiously, he slowly put the

earphone to be surprisingly delighted with Clementi's Sonatina in D major op.36

nr.6. (a man who was a contemporary of Mozart, and his music is very playful and

nice) Widening his eyes he practically grinned in glee.

"Yes, THIS is music." After the song ended I heard the opening rifts of

Faraway by Apocalyptica. Closing my eyes I listened to the music. What I didn't

notice was Erik looking over at me while I started to sway to the music. When I

heard the songs ending I opened my eyes.

Jess looked at me and nodded. Reaching up to take back the iPod. ("Gasp! No! But

you can't take this maker of fine music!" "Well, I just did") "So Erik.." I

started off.

"Hmm..?"

"You know, we were never really introduced."

"Ah, of course. My name is Erik, which you already know and I am also known as

the Phantom of the Opera." After this he took a dramatic bow and finished by

saying "At your service." Right there I saw Jess starting to drool.

"Ok, this is Jess, she is my younger sister, and my best friend, And my name is

Nuit. Taking our hands one at a time, he said he was honored and gave them a

slight brush of the lips. Even me, the ever stoic (ha) blushed slightly at this.

Jess though was practically bouncing up and down at this.

"Umm...Erik?"

"Yes?"

"We really don't have anywhere to say so could we?"

"Stay with me you mean? You want to stay down here in the dark where even the

suns farthest reach can't touch?"

"Well, at least it's brighter then Nuit's room" Jess said excitedly.

Quirking an eyebrow at this he said, "I guess, I have no choice cue dramatic

sigh, follow me." As he lead us to the bottom of the rocks, we saw that we were

on the edge of the lake opposite to the organ and rooms.

Disappearing for a second Erik came back with the small gondola, skulls and all.

Jess had all but fainted at this moment. Hoisting my bag on my shoulder, I led

her onto the boat as she was unable now to do anything but gape with her eyes

wide open. That is what I call Christineittis.

Almost turning the small boat over, I managed to get her settled and sat down on

her lap. Erik looked confused at this but decided to not question it.

Reaching the shore, Erik immediately jumped out and helped us out. (sigh if only

guys were like that now) Still holding Jess I looked toward him imploringly.

"Umm...do you have a room which we can sleep in?..."

"Yes, I do. Over here" Taking out a set of keys, he opened a red door and held

it open. I held in a gasp. It was done in an oriental manner with tapestries on

the walls and detailed wood furniture. All of it was made out of hues of red and

black.

After I dropped Jess and my bag on the bed, I turned to him, Thanks, Erik.

Softly he replied "It is alright." As he was exiting I could have sworn I heard

him say "Maybe they will liven things up around here." Smiling I took off my

shoes and laid down on the bed.

Hearing the door open again I turned to see Erik in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me, Nuit, but what exactly is a 'dude'? I laughed softly, "I'll tell you

in the morning. But here," I got up and handed him the iPod and quickly showed

him the basics of how to use it.

Then out of compulsion I gave him a hug. Surprised by my audacity I gave him a

slight smile and closed the door to the room.


End file.
